


It's Kind of a Humiliating Punishment

by our_black_heart



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes to be naked and Gerard wonders if he's ever been punished for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Kind of a Humiliating Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a rush, so please don't judge my mistakes. I will fix them!

Frank enjoyed being naked year round. He knew that his band members weren’t so fond of his nakedness, but none of them tried to stop him and during winter they even conveniently made the temperature in their apartment and their tour bus especially warmer just to accommodate Frank’s naked tendencies. Frank thought that they just all knew it wouldn’t stop so they gave in and tried to make it more comfortable for him. Which he was totally appreciative of. He always did feel really comfortable in the nude, even when he was a child. He’d come home from school and just take off his clothes, once he got older he started waiting till he was in the safety of his room then he’d take them off, but they always came off. 

Every time the band started to get uncomfortable with the situation they would send Gerard over to Frank, because they were best friends and Gerard had that sort of convincing power over him. Or so everyone thought, but Gerard would always return to them scratching away at the back of his head and sorry eyes. Every time he tried to talk to Frank about it, he’d completely forget to tell Frank to maybe put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt while the band was around. He just had so many questions for Frank and Frank had so many good stories to tell. 

“Hey Frankie, the band was kinda wondering if…have you ever gotten in trouble?”

“For what?”

“The whole, y’know, naked thing.” He gestures towards Frank with excited hands. Frank just snorts cause he knows what Gerard is sent to him for, but he also knows that Gerard always gets way too distracted to ever getting around to scold him about his nudity. 

“Yeah, when I was little and my mom had church friends over. I would purposely walk around naked to shock the shit out of ‘em. You should have seen their faces.”

“But you were like a little kid and all, like it’s not really that big of a deal, right?”

“I think it had more to do with the fact that my mom apparently wasn’t teaching me manners, than the fact that I was ass naked.” Gerard nods, cause he gets that. Parents don’t like to be told that they’re raising their kids wrong. 

“My mom used to spank me. Haha. She thought that it would stop me from being naked and I’m not gonna lie, it kind of made me want to stop. It’s really a humiliating punishment, y’know? I hated it. After a while I started only getting naked in my own room and I mean, I was probably going to stop being naked around the entire house at some point anyways. No one wants their mom to see their grown ass junk.” Gerard totally gets that part and nothing he had ever heard was more true. There are some things you need to keep hidden from your mom and your grown ass junk was definitely one of them. But at the moment that didn’t process all that well. There was a reoccurring image at the forefront of Gerard’s mind and it was one of Frank being spanked, not by his mother of course, but by Gerard himself. 

See Gerard had definitely noticed that Frank had a perfect little ass. It was round and soft looking, it was perky and inviting and he sometimes felt like he needed to bite it. Just to make sure it was totally real, because an ass like that could only be molded by Gods with delicate hands and patient fingers. There is no way that Gerard got to be in the presence of an ass that gorgeous and plump in real life, BUT he did and it was glorious and surreal. So maybe taking a bite at it was the only way to prove it and in his mind he totally did take bites into it and he left teeth marks and bruises and Frank would parade around the bus and apartment and show them off to everyone and anyone that was daring enough to look at the ass Gerard owned. That was only in his mind, of course, he’d never even so much as touched Frank’s ass. In fact just the mention of it made him blush twenty different shades of red. 

But now he had this image of himself spanking Frank burned into his memory and it wasn’t something he was willing to forget and it wasn’t something that he wanted to forget. He wanted to keep it around for as long as possible and now he had a new mental image to jerk off to.

It really didn’t become a burden until two weeks later while Frank was prancing around their apartment naked and Mikey and Ray were out for the day. Frank was cleaning the living room and he was blasting Black Flag on the stereo. He was getting really into it and his ass was bouncing and his skin was turning a peachy color because of the warmth and exercise. And Gerard was unintentionally watching him from their kitchen window that looked right into the living room. Frank turned and caught Gerard’s peeping eyes. 

“Oh hey, Gerard. You gonna help me clean or are you gonna be lazy as fuck and watch me do all the work again?” Gerard picked up the vacuum and immediately started to vacuum the room without making any eye contact with Frank. 

When they were done Frank retreated back to his room and Gerard sat in the living room rethinking all the awful shit Frank had put him through. He was sulking and being as lame as always when he decided to just confront Frank about all the things he considered come ons, because maybe he wasn’t insane and maybe Frank did take a small sexual interest in Gerard for whatever reason. 

When Gerard finally gathered the guts to knock on Frank’s door, he discovered that it wasn’t fully closed. There was a small slither of an opening and Frank was laying on his front. His ass was attentive and rosy and it was just slightly raised off the bed and Gerard had just had about enough of this. 

“Frank, what the fuck?”

“What the fuck, Gerard, you can’t just barge into someone’s room. You ass.”

“There you go again, Frankie. Why are you always talking about asses and spanking and what about the time when you told me that you liked asses that looked good enough to bite? Do you know that I couldn’t stop thinking about biting your ass for weeks, because of that?”

“What?”

“And what about all that spanking bullshit, Frank? I lost like three days worth of sleep over that!” 

Frank smirks, because he was so doing all of that on purpose and he knew that Gerard would eventually break, but he didn’t actually think the spanking thing would be the one to finally push him over the edge. 

“So you’ve been thinking about me, huh?” His grin gets impossibly bigger and Gerard has just about had it. He crosses the room over to Frank and he pulls him towards the edge of the bed. Frank giggles all the way to Gerard’s lap and as he’s dragged over it he stops giggling. He can feel Gerard’s hard dick poking him on his lower abdomen and Gerard has a hand gliding across Frank’s ass cheeks. He’s just as soft and smooth as Gerard imagined and he’s even more so pale and Gerard gets that it’s winter so he’s not as tan as he usually is, but his ass is almost snowy white and peachy at the roundest part. 

“So, so pretty, Frankie.”

Frank just laughs an airy laugh and that’s when it hits him. Gerard’s hand rapidly slams down on Frank’s right ass cheek and Frank almost can’t breathe.

“You’re not going to make a noise until I tell you too, got it Frankie?” Frank nods frantically and erratically and he just wants more. He wants as much as Gerard can give him and fast, because this is a whole new sensation. Gerard continues to spank him in rapid alternations between right and left ass cheek. Mercilessly, because Gerard is irritated and so extremely turned on and all he really wants right now is Frank and to hear him be as loud as possible. 

“Be loud for me, Frankie. C’mon, be as loud as you can.” And he does. Frank is one of the loudest motherfuckers, Gerard has ever met and he is indulging in it.  
After ten spanks, Gerard is sucking on one of his fingers and is dragging it all the way down Frank’s spine. He can see small chills running down behind the trail of spit he is leaving all the way down to Frank’s ass. It’s almost as if Frank knows what he’s going to do because he lifts his ass off of Gerard’s lap a little, just to make the process faster, just to get what he desperately wants a little faster. When Gerard sticks a slicked up finger inside Frank’s little hole, Frank begins to groan as if he’s been waiting for this for years. 

He’s starting to slightly push back onto it when Gerard removes it. He spanks Frank ten more times and then repeats the process again. Gerard does this five times until Frank’s ass is full on angry red and he is sobbing with need. 

“I need more, Gerard. I need more.” So Gerard gives him more as he fingers his beautiful little ass, he starts to jerk Frank off with his other hand and Frank cums in seconds. 

Once Frank has calmed down, he looks up at Gerard with glossy eyes and pink cheeks. He looks happy and warm and comfortable and Gerard kind of feels it too, he wonders if that’s what it feels like to be naked all the time and considers it, but he’s not confident in himself enough. Not yet at least. Frank looks back down and Gerard can almost see an imprint of his hand, but not entirely and wants to make sure he didn’t hurt Frank so he smooths his hands over his favorite ass again. He does it in gentle circles and Frank makes little comfortable noises. 

“You still kind of want to take a bite into my ass, don’t you?” Gerard smirks and he knows Frank can’t see him. He’s still facing down and his ass is still a little raised over Gerard’s lap. 

“No, we can try that next time.” 

“Next time?” Frank sounds hopeful and that makes Gerard feel really hopeful. 

“Next time.” He says confidently. He looks down at Frank’s ass one more time and he just has to kiss it. So he does. He kisses each cheek once as softly and lovingly as he can and they both laugh. 

“Do you want me to suck you off now, cause I’ve sort of wanted to do that since forever ago?” Frank’s looking up again and yeah, Gerard totally wants that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading c:


End file.
